User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Gosh, do I have to remake always?
Each one would have Buffers, Attackers, and Defenders. And yes, all enemies can sacrifice themselves to Pillars which will do combo attacks/defends/buffs on you. IF THEIR'S A PILLAR! Their's also MASTER enemies, but I'm going to include them after finishing each order. BattleReviews, thanks for Moveset ideas. You won't know unless you read my CHATLOGS! Mountain Mountain enemies are jack-of-all-trades. Sustained protection and strong combo... defenses. Fire Steady output of damage, methods to keep wounded enemies down. That's good!... right? *ATTACKER: Spitzfire - Yeah, Spitzfire. That's their names for real. Spitzfire. A high chance of whooping-ly painful scorches from them, so beware! (Scorch/Draco) **Moveset ***Flamethrower Breath (Constant damage) (Scorch) ***Hot Ball 'o Flames (If enemy is weak to Scorch, do x4 damage instead of x2) (Scorch) ***Leap of Lava (Leaves a lava puddle upon landing) (Scorch) ***Dragon Tail Whip (Multi-hit) (Draco) *DEFENDER: Burnace - Furnace of burning, to be exact. Will SMELT your heart 'til you're really, really unhappy. No, really. (Suggested by Battle) (Onyx/Scorch) **Moveset ***Coal Smelter (Heals HP of it) (Onyx) ***Launching Coal (Two types of coal; one is fiery while one is not) (Onyx (Scorch instead if fiery)) ***Overheat (Self-destruct) (Scorch) ***Rock Bashing (Onyx) *BUFFER: Fi'rup - Fires up their allies so they can feel the heat of the battle and try and kill you. You'd better be nice to them, OR ELSE! (Scorch/Succor) **Moveset ***Turn the Heat Up (Gives enemies the Punchy stat, also tries and burn you) (Scorch) ***Burningcrease (HEAT TURNS UP FOR ONE TURN; Turn the Heat Up is stronger) (Scorch) ***Cheering Scorch (Scorch enemies gain x2 more ATK) (Succor) ***Fire Orbit (AFTER ATTACK: Fire orbit which could burn you. Can't stack) (Scorch) Earth Damage mitigation is preemptive, with slow and steady healing. *ATTACKER: Mawdy - Just because they have Marine in them doesn't mean they use water. Instead, they attack with mudballs. DIRTY ones, to be exact. (Granule/Marine) **Moveset ***Mudflinger (Mud on your face - Blinded! And food could be poisonous to you!) (Granule) ***DOWN TO THE GROUND! (Flying enemies will be downed) (Granule) ***Mud Absorber (MAWDY SACRIFICE; This Mawdy gains 10% more ATK each Mawdy) (Granule) ***Regenerate (PASSIVE: This gains 5% of its HP back every round.) (Granule) *DEFENDER: Innterior - What's in them? Tons and tons of Pebbols. The name makes sense, right? RIGHT?! Whatever, though. Hope you can find how to kill the Pebbols inside! (Onyx/Granule) **Moveset ***Pebbols Retreat! (Just what it says! Pebbols come in packs of 15-20) (Onyx) ***Rock and Roll (Onyx) ***CANNONBALLLLLLLLL! (Hits multiple enemies) (Onyx) ***Come on Inn (Revives fallen earth allies, converting them to Pebbols) (Onyx) *BUFFER: Trimoar - When they get mad, the magnitude of their earthquakes will reach nigh high. So high that it can topple even the Petronas Towers. (Onyx/Wrath) **Moveset ***Rock Supply (Spawns Pebbols) (Onyx) ***Earthquake Protection Tools (Enemies are immue to the earthquake) (Onyx) ***EARTHQUAKE!!! (Until this is killed, an earthquake occurs to do damage) (Onyx) Crystal *ATTACKER: Prizma - They lure their prey with rainbow light. Then they do nothing. That's all. Maybe they're waiting 'til you step on the rainbow. Which is what they're waiting for actually. (Chroma/Bijou) *DEFENDER: ??? *BUFFER: ??? Maxed Masters Yes, the Maxed Masters basically provide support for one whole group. *Tantrocano (Scorch/Semblance) - Fyurazes, but even more madder. Capable of being more powerful than YELLOWSTONE! And slashing BURNS! *Gaiamental (Onyx/Taboo) - They are kind spirits of earth. But if you anger them, your chances of doom are going to be burying way down. They're angered now! *Crysthog (Bijou/Shuriken) - Looks like a geode at first, not until you approach them! Their exteriors are harder than a shield! Category:Blog posts